A Different Story
by Calisto
Summary: A/U Mysterious saiyans from a distant planet travel to Namek to help destroy the evil Freiza for revenge. Now, they join the Z-fighters in their struggles against their many foes. Meet Calisto and Zoa and read about their adventures with the Z fighters!
1. The Return of a Savior

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters, but I do own Calisto, and my friend own's Zoa.  
  
[Author's note : Hey everyone!! You are about to start reading Cal and Zoa's famous DBZ fan fiction!! Hope you enjoy reading it!! Um, the beginning may be a little weird, and I KNOW that's not how they're supposed to act, but trust me, it gets better! It creates a possibility for us (me (Cal) and my friend (Zoa)) to come in!! Anyway, enough of my babbling! Read on!!(]  
  
Goku sighed as he walked into the warm comfort of his small home. Kami it was great to be home again! He took a deep breath and looked around the small kitchen. He hadn't been home for two years and he wanted to remember everything about this moment. Oddly, Chi-Chi wasn't in the room cooking dinner. Oh how his heart ached for her, his stomach too. As always, Goku was hungry.  
  
"Chi-Chi! Honey, I'm home!" He called, his stomach growling. Expecting her to come running from the living room, he got into his sexiest pose. Chi-Chi would be surprised to see him home after so long.  
  
It hadn't been easy to beat Freiza, but he had made it. In order to get off the planet in time, he had to jump into one of the Ginyu Force's space pods. He had stayed at another planet far away healing and training. Finally he was home.  
  
After a minute or so, Goku got tired of standing there. "Where is Chi- Chi?" he mumbled, worry creasing his forehead. He stepped into the living room, but it was empty.  
  
"Chi-Chi! Honey! Honey?" He called as he walked down the hall. Suddenly, his bedroom door burst open.  
  
Chi-Chi was wearing the same old clothes she always wore, even though they were a bit tousled. Her face changed emotions quickly. She changed from curious at who was calling her name, to shocked. "G-Goku? Is that....that really you?" She backed into the room.  
  
"Of course it's me Love! Who else would it be! I'm home!" Goku said smiling as he followed her. "Aren't you happy to see me? I mean, it has been two years!" He exclaimed with a wide grin on his face.  
  
A movement in the corner caught his eye. He turned, and saw a timid man, who's clothes were also tousled. He quickly glanced from Chi-Chi to the man, and fury boiled up inside him. How could she? How could she make him wait all that while missing her, and then crush his heart like this?  
  
Goku charged up, turning Super Saiyan for the first time before Chi- Chi's eyes. She gasped as she realized what he was going to do. "No Goku! You don't understand!" She cried, leaping to him. She was blown back against the wall from the force of his power.  
  
The man in the corner screamed and curled into a ball on his chair. He was shaking wildly and uncontrollably, sure he was going to die.  
  
When Goku was finished charging up, his steely green eyes focussed directly on the pitiful stranger before him. His face was twisted in anger and pain.  
  
"Ka..." He started. Chi-Chi had recovered from the blow against the wall and was now crying.  
  
"Goku please no! Let me explain!" She cried.  
  
"Me..." Goku was unstoppable in his fury.  
  
"Please! Listen to me!" Chi-Chi screamed.  
  
"Ha..." The man in the corner stirred.  
  
"Please sir, whatever you are thinking, it's wrong!" He yelled in a trembling voice.  
  
"Me..." Goku was fully charged now. He formed a ball in between his hands and shook with anger.  
  
"Goku! Stop it right now!" Chi-Chi demanded, but Goku would not listen.  
  
"HAAAA!!!!" He shouted, bringing his hands before him and producing a huge blue beam of energy out of the ball. It struck the man full force and sent him flying, through the wall, through the yard, and many, many miles away.  
  
When the man's screams could no longer be heard, Goku sobbed and turned to Chi-Chi. He was no longer Super Saiyan. He felt drained of all his energy.  
  
"Goku, will you please just listen to me?" She cried. "I wasn't cheating on you with that man!!" Goku stared, a puzzled expression on his face. "HE WAS MY PSYCHIATRIST!!!" She screamed.  
  
Goku jumped and sweat drops formed on his forehead. "R-really?" he asked. Chi-Chi nodded her head. Goku scratched the back of his head. 'Uhh...oops." He smiled a crooked smile that would make anyone just wanna give him a hug, but Chi-Chi just walked past him and into the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Goku sat comfortably in a chair at the kitchen table. Chi-Chi had made a wonderful supper. He was as full as he had ever been before and was content at just sitting in his chair and watching his wife clean up. "So, anything new happen while I was gone?"  
  
"No." Chi-Chi replied.  
  
"Where's Gohan run off to?"  
  
"Trunk's."  
  
Goku could sense that something was bothering her. "Honey, what's wrong? You act like you aren't happy to see me at all. I know it's been a long time since I took off to Namek, but I am back now. I want everything to be like it was before I left, but that can't be when you are not happy. Tell me what's wrong. Please?" Goku pleaded and patted the chair beside him.  
  
Chi-Chi dropped what she was doing and swept over to the table. "Goku, we need to talk." She stated as she sat in the chair across from him and not the one he was patting. Goku noticed this with a frown. Something must really be bothering her. "Goku, you are right. It has been a very long time since we were together. When you left, I was so sick with worry and sorrow for having lost you that I went mad. I spent day and night throwing darts, and anything else sharp, at your picture. I tell you, I was crazy!" She cried as she noticed the surprised look on Goku's face. "That's why I had that Psychiatrist in my room. He was trying to knock some sense into me. I had had a crazy spell again and he was walking by when it happened."  
  
Goku sat there stunned. "But, Chi-Chi, you know I would never leave you for good, and I was going to help Gohan. Our son. It was for the good of the world!"  
  
"I know, but Gohan came home and you didn't." She retorted. She looked down at her hands. She was obviously stressed out because she was twisting her hands over and over on the table. "Goku, that psychiatrist helped me forget about you. He helped me to release my love for you. Eventually, I moved on."  
  
"Stop it Chi-Chi. You're scaring me." Goku stared at her bowed head.  
  
"I have to get this out Goku." she said. She took a deep breath and paused. "I love someone else."  
  
Goku was speechless. His heart felt shredded into a million pieces. Sharp pain was gnawing at his insides as he thought this through.  
  
"I'm sorry Goku. I just couldn..." She was silenced by a wave of Goku's hand. He took a deep breath and muttered something under his breath. "Goku?"  
  
"How. How could you do this to me. The reason I survived was because I would not die without seeing you again. I love you with all my heart." Goku stared at her with his steely gaze. "I got by day by day because I could not die leaving you and Gohan. I had to come back to you." He tipped back on his chair. "What a surprise. I should have known. You were a bitch to me since the first time I met you."Chi-Chi gasped and Goku felt the hot sting of his wife's hand across his cheek. "I was a gullible fool to think that you actually loved me. What a mistake it was to marry you." Chi-Chi's hand flashed out once again, but Goku caught it. "Now you listen to me. Go off with that jerk if you love him so much, but you'll be going alone."  
  
"But Goku! What about Gohan?" Chi-Chi asked, struggling against Goku's hand around her wrist.  
  
"Gohan will be staying with me. I can't have you ruining my son and making him a scientist. He should grow up with the father that he loves, instead of his cheating, hurtful mother. Now get out." Chi-Chi opened her mouth to respond but Goku cut her off. "GET OUT!" He shouted so loud that ears were ringing. He let go of her hand and stood there, staring at her.  
  
Goku tried to cover up his sorrow, but it overcame him in a rush of tears. He sat back down in the chair and rested his head on his arms. His body wracked with sobs as Chi-Chi stood there, watching. Then she silently left the house. She never looked back as she headed down the driveway, and Goku never saw her again.  
  
  
  
"Hi Dad!" Gohan said as he walked into the house. Goku sat motionless and expressionless in a chair. "It sure is great to have you home again!" He exclaimed. He went to the refrigerator and grabbed the milk. "So, where's Mom?" He asked as he poured his milk into a clean glass.  
  
The sound of crying from behind him startled him and he spilled his cup as he turned around. "...Dad?" He asked as he stared at his father. Goku was bent over on the chair, shaking as wracking sobs took hold of his body. Ignoring the spilled milk, Gohan walked over to comfort his father. He knew without his father telling him, that he had had a fight with his mother. He didn't know what about, but it would be horrible to ask Goku when he was in this state of hysteria. He held his father as the tears devoured him. They cried together until they had no more tears.  
  
Gohan had fallen asleep laying across the couch with his head on his father's lap. Goku looked away from the T.V. and gazed at his son. He caressed his hair and stroked the dry tears from his cheeks. Goku felt a strange new sense of duty. With his mother gone, Goku would have to be twice the parent he was before. Goku smiled. He was up to the challenge, if Gohan was willing to let him try.  
  
  
  
[Author's Note: Hope you liked the first part of our fan fic! There's more to come I assure you! Read on, oh, and don't forget to review! (] 


	2. Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters, except Calisto. I own Calisto, and my friend owns Zoa.  
  
[Authors Note: Here is a reasonably long chapter which is funny at first, then gets REALLY seriously sad, then just plain serious. Warning, this chapter is a tear-jerker, well I found it a tear jerker when I wrote the middle part, you'll fund out why. Anyway, enjoy! ~Cal]  
  
"Come on you damn thing, COOK!" Goku was getting frustrated now. The kitchen surrounding him was a mess of pancake batter, eggs, toast, and bacon. Piles of dirty dishes cluttered the counters and the sinks. Goku himself wore a dirty green lurex apron. He had bits of egg hanging from his hair. Sighing, Goku leaned wearily against the counter. "How did Chi-Chi do this everyday?"  
  
Recalling the events from the previous day, which never really strayed from his mind, Goku's face crunched up. Tears were welling in his eyes, and he covered his face with his hands. "Ew!" Goku exclaimed as he felt something gooey sliding down his face. He looked at his hands, and saw that they were slimy from the eggs. "This just isn't my day." He chuckled to himself. Turning back to the stove, he saw some movement from the stairs. He looked up and saw his son.  
  
Gohan had his head bowed low and his face was stained red from crying. Goku's heart melted as he saw his son so sad. He held out his arms to his Gohan and gestured for him to come and receive a hug. Gohan walked slowly toward his father and hugged him tightly. A fresh batch of tears welled up in Gohan's eyes and he gulped them back down. He was determined not to cry for his mother anymore. That was too childish for a strong and fierce warrior like himself. Still, he was sad and needed the comfort of his father.  
  
After a while, Gohan pulled away and glanced up at his father. All of a sudden, he jumped and took a step backward. He had an odd look on his small innocent face.  
  
"Ha ha ha! D-dad! Ha ha!" He laughed as he pointed to his father. Goku's confused look asked for more of an explanation. "You - you, Ha ha ha!" Gohan could not pull himself together.  
  
Goku looked down at himself. He was covered in ooey sticky eggs, smothered in gooey pancake batter, and there was bacon grease everywhere. Goku stared at himself in astonishment as he felt laughter bubbling up inside him. Chuckling, Goku and Gohan smiled at each other.  
  
Goku broke the silence. "Well Gohan, are you willing to give me a chance to be both your parents?" He asked with a goofy grin on his face.  
  
Gohan smiled even broader, showing off his pearly whites. "Well Dad, I don't think your woman enough!" Gohan laughed and jumped away as Goku leapt to catch him. They ran around the house recklessly in a game of tag. Finally, Goku went Super Saiyan and caught Gohan around the middle.  
  
"Gotcha!" he cried and they both collapsed breathing heavily on the couch.  
  
  
  
"Cal?" a young voice called out. Calisto turned from the control panel to see a rosy cheeked saiyan girl. "Are we there yet?" Zoa asked.  
  
Calisto laughed; her crystal blue eyes were shining. "Not for a while kiddo. Not for quite a while. Why aren't you sleeping?"  
  
Zoa flipped her dark hair over her shoulders. "What? Are you kidding? And miss the scenery? This is my first trip into space you know!"  
  
Cal chuckled. "Yes, well get used to it. This is all you will get to see for the next month, at least!" Zoa groaned. "Hey, I didn't beg you to come with me. And there's no turning back now. So don't get any ideas." Zoa sighed.  
  
Zoa cast her eyes downward and her dark hair fell over her forehead, covering her eyes. Cal could sense that Zoa was puzzling over something. "What's up buckeroo?" she asked questioningly. Gently reaching over and brushing the hair away from Zoa's eyes, a look of concern filled Cal's face. "Honey, what's wrong?"  
  
"Cal...what was my mother like?" Zoa asked, curiosity replacing the downcast look in the young saiyan's eyes. Calisto thought a moment, then picked Zoa up and placed her on her lap.  
  
"You're mother was the most wonderful friend I could ever have. She was smart, funny...and STRONG! Ever so much stronger than I." Cal's eyes watered as she remembered the last day she ever saw Lotai. "The last time I saw your mother, we were battling an evil race, the Vellians from the East quadrant. Those horrible, vile aliens killed your mother and father right before my eyes..." Cal burst into tears as the memories flooded her.  
  
She could not prevent the flow of the memories. It was like watching an old movie of her past. She remembered the chaos and the madness when the Vellians attempted to invade her planet Doff. Her and her best friends, Lotai and Theo, stood at her side as they readied themselves against the enemy. She remembered how many civilians of the planet were killed as she watched the large, fierce army advanced, leaving mass destruction behind them.  
  
It was Lotai who broke the deathly silence amid the clamour of war. "Alright you guys, this is it. No holds barred. Just remember what Azure taught us during training and we'll be fine!" Lotai's voice cracked noticeably at the end of her speech and a few tears trickled down her pale cheeks. The cause was evident. Cal looked at the hopeless horde of aliens in front of her. They were coming quickly and she had to control her urge to run away. Tears streamed down her face as she readied herself, positioning herself the way her trainer, Azure, had taught her and her friends.  
  
The enemy was all over them in an instant. There was no time to feel pain, no time to breathe, no time to think. They quickly gained the upper hand, but there was too many. There was just too many. Cal was knocked painfully to the ground, sliding several feet away to come to a bone- crunching stop into the side of a building. Sharp pieces of shrapnel and glass which littered the ground gnawed at her skin. She struggled back to her feet only to be struck once again to her knees. Cal felt immense pain flow through her body and she coughed up blood. She opened her bleary eyes and looked up at her attackers. Three vile creatures stared back at her, smirking at her shaking body. They went to attack her again, but Cal summoned up her strength and bounced off the earth. Floating a few feet above the ground, she blasted powerful beams of energy down at her enemies, dissipating them instantly. Her head whipped around, her frightened eyes scanned the barren landscape, void of any Doffian life, searching for her friends.  
  
Finally she spotted Theo and Lotai fighting back to back holding off their enemies with their superior martial arts skills. Cal smiled, glad that they were alright.  
  
A movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention. The large mother ship was crossing over towards them. Many single-piloted war saucers spilled from an opening in the hull, heading over to them. Cal yelped as she barely evaded a strong beam shot from one of the crafts. She destroyed two of the saucers with minimum difficulty, but watched in horror as another hovered directly above her friends.  
  
"Lotai!!! Theo!!!! Above you!!!" She screamed loudly, waving her arms, hoping to catch her friends' attention. It worked and they noticed the craft at the same time. Lotai lifted her hand and shot it out of the sky with ease.  
  
They had let their guard down. Calisto gasped, terrified as a huge swarm of vellian warriors engulf her friends and they were swallowed up in the hoard, only Lotai's limp hand still remained above the heads of their nemesis. That too slowly disappeared amidst the chaos.  
  
Cal's heart fell and she felt sick to her stomach. "Nooooo!!!" she cried. She flew with every ounce of strength she had, willing herself to go faster as tears poured down her face. She burst into the group of aliens kicking and punching her way to her friends. She had killed twenty vellians before she reached her friends. The aliens had backed up, encircling and watching her in wonder as she knelt down beside her partners' mangled bodies.  
  
Disbelief clouded Cal's mind as she slowly knelt down beside her friend Lotai's lifeless body. This was quickly replaced by grief as she poured her heart out in wracking sobs which shook her body. She clutched the hands of her dear friends to her lovingly.  
  
The Vellians had obviously been confused at this strange behaviour, because they didn't attack again for a long time. Yelling a war cry, they finally charged her. Cal's head remained lowered until they were practically on top of her, then it snapped up. The enemy stopped in their tracks as they saw her twitch violently in anger, her eyes blazing, an aura of indescribable brilliance surrounding her. Unquenchable, unrelenting fury boiled up in Cal and her wrath was overwhelming. An inferno of emotions clouded her mind, but one in particular stood out, clear and strong. The need for revenge.  
  
With an anguished cry that could wake the dead, Cal stood and powered up reaching a level beyond which she had ever reached before, fuelled by emotion. The blast of unforgiving power sent the aliens who were unfortunate to be near her to another dimension, and those who were just far away enough to live, were very fatally wounded. With the army out of her way, Cal blindly made her way towards her next target, the ship.  
  
It was evident that the lord of the ship had heard the going ons outside, since it retreated. Cal, her face frozen in a seriously pissed off expression, powered up an immensely powerful beam and shot the aircraft out of the sky. It fell crashing to the ground killing all that dwell within it, and the war was over.  
  
As quickly as it had come, Cal's power left her and she fell to her knees from exhaustion and hurt. She crawled slowly and painfully over to her friends and held Lotai's hand in one hand, and Theo's in the other. Then, she vowed with all her heart and soul to fight evil wherever it lurked for what it had done to her friends and her life. She made a promise then that she would never break. She would find a home for their daughter, since she was incapable of raising their child on her own, and watch over her, like a guardian angel. With that last thought in mind, Cal fainted in the broken rubble.  
  
  
  
The war may had been over, but the pain it caused still killed Cal little by little as she remembered. She cried hard for a few minutes, reliving her past, an almost vacant look in her eyes. Zoa sitting awkwardly on her lap. Then, gently, Zoa held her. Cal clung onto her like her life depended on it, her tears streaming down her face like a torrential rain in monsoon season.  
  
Slowly, Cal pulled away from the young ten-year-old saiyan. "I do love you Zoa. You know that, right?" She asked, knowing the answer already, but needing to hear it from Zoa's mouth.  
  
"Of course, you big goof, and I love you too!" Zoa smiled. Cal smiled back and embraced her with the love only a guardian could have.  
  
Suddenly, the ship shook. The jolt sent the two saiyans reeling onto the floor. After rolling twice, Cal managed to gain control of her body and looked over at Zoa whom, after one more roll, managed to do the same.  
  
"What the hell was that!?!" Zoa screamed above the loud warning sirens emitting from the control panel of the space ship.  
  
"Hey! Watch your language young lady!" Cal screamed as another semi earthquake hit. This time, they were prepared and braced themselves against the force of the blast. The instant the ship was level again, Cal and Zoa leapt forward and landed in their pilot's chairs. Through the glass, they could see large hunks of rock hurtling toward them.  
  
"Oh, no." Cal screamed as another asteroid crashed into the ship causing it to turn in a dangerous tailspin. The crash sent Zoa flying from her seat. "ZOA!!" Cal cried after putting the ship on auto pilot. She leapt after Zoa and caught the young girl in mid air. Crashing painfully into the wall of the spaceship, Cal and Zoa were knocked unconscious.  
  
  
  
"Ready son?" Goku asked Gohan as they stood in the middle of a field.  
  
"Just bring it dad!" Gohan yelled smiling as he powered up. Goku chuckled and did the same. A powerful yellow aura surrounded the two Z- fighters. Gohan clenched and unclenched his fists as he anticipated his father's first attack. 'The way he is pivoting on his toes, he is going to attack with a ... hmm, left punch I believe,' Gohan thought to himself, studying his father's movements carefully. 'And when he does, I will get him with a low kick in the gut. Heh heh, Dad, you can't fool me!'  
  
Grinning, Goku gritted his teeth. His son was studying him very closely. 'That's all fine and dandy.' he thought to himself. 'He's probably thinking about my attack. By the way he keeps looking at my feet, I am pretty sure he's thinking that the way I'm pivoting, I will attack with a left punch. Hee hee, you can't fool an experienced fighter Gohan!'  
  
Goku pivoted a few seconds longer then, without warning shot ahead toward his opponent. Gohan steadied himself as his father came barrelling towards him at great speed. As anticipated, Goku swung out with his left hand in a mighty punch. Gohan readied himself to block it, when suddenly Goku teleported behind him and kicked him in the legs, tripping him and making Gohan fall to the ground. "Ha!" Goku cried as Gohan hit the ground wincing a bit. "You know son, you should really be more conspicuous when observing your opponent. They could easily feint an attack and you could, well, find yourself on your stomach with your face in the dust!" Goku grinned as he held out his hand to his son.  
  
Gohan wiped his face with the back of his hand. "Cheap trick Dad, but not good enough!" Quickly Gohan formed an energy ball and hurled it at his father. Goku, of course, avoided it, but this gave Gohan enough time to do a triple back flip with a half twist and land gracefully on his feet again.  
  
"Oh ho! You think your so tough huh?" Goku mocked his son. "Then lets see how much power you really have, son!" Turning super saiyan, Goku's turquoise eyes settled on his son. They glinted with anticipation in the sunlight. In answer to Gohan's confused expression, Goku grinned. "Let's see if you really can be a super saiyan."  
  
Gohan's eyes widened and his heart leaped into his throat. "M-Me? A s- super...super saiyan? Me?" Gohan's eyes studied his feet as he kneeled on the ground. The thought of being as powerful as his father both intrigued him and excited him. Yet he was scared, also.  
  
"Yeah!" Goku cried. "Now Gohan, I know that it would be a big step power wise, but I know you can do it! You have great potential Gohan. I have faith in you." Gohan looked up and into his dad's eyes. "Are you willing to try?"  
  
Gohan's mind was a jumbled mess. He thought over the pros and cons in his mind while Goku stood silently in anticipation. Then, slowly Gohan rose up. His eyes met his father's, a serious expression on his face. His eyes glinted and sparkled in the midday sun. "Let's do this." he half whispered.  
  
[Author's Note:* Lets out a long drawn out breath* Well, THAT was tiring, emotion wise (if you didn't cry during the middle, you have one up on me!)If you forgot to review, do so now!! Please!! I really would like to hear what you think of my fan fic so far, you know, it really would inspire me to write more, hint hint, nudge nudge! ( Actually, I have 5 parts finished, working on the sixth, I just don't have the motivation to post 'em. Only YOU can prevent forest fires, gah-I mean, give me the motivation. *scratches her head* Don't know where THAT came from! Any way…yeah, REVIEW!!!] 


	3. History In The Making

[Author's Note: Hey!! Well, here's another chapter!! ( Please please please please PLEASE Review!!!!! Don't make me get on my knees and beg!! Anyway, enjoy! (]  
  
Disclaimer: You know what sucks? I don't own DBZ or any of it's affiliates. Some other people own it. Lucky bastards. Anyway, God Bless Akira Toriyama and his Awesome creativeness for creating THE BEST ANIME OF ALL TIME!!!  
  
  
  
"Cal....Cal. Wake up! Please wake up!" Zoa's pleading voice seemed so far away. Slowly, Cal's vision cleared. Zoa was lying beside her.  
  
"Ugh, what happened?" The darkness had engulfed Cal so immensely, since she had taken most of the blow, that she had trouble clearing her mind and sorting through her thoughts.  
  
"I...don't know. But I think we ran into a traffic jam with some rocks and then everything went black. Oww!" Zoa wailed as she struggled to sit up. Her hands went straight to her head and she moaned as she layed down again. "My head really hurts!"  
  
"Don't worry, so does mine. That's the problem with being a saiyan. Fighting is in your blood. Eventually, you will get used to the pain that comes with it. It won't completely go away, but it won't hurt quite as much." Cal said wisely, wincing as she too struggled to sit up. Suddenly, after a minute of trying, she layed back down again. "Okay, I lied. It doesn't make it any easier." She said, holding her head in her hands gingerly.  
  
Zoa suppressed a giggle. "So, what are we supposed to do now? Just lie here? Give me some advice, oh wise one!" She smiled. Cal laughed a pathetically sarcastic 'a heh heh'.  
  
"Well, no. Eventually, we will have to get up. I mean, I personally don't want to die miserably here on this cold tile floor!" Cal giggled and Zoa joined in.  
  
"So, are we getting up, or not?" Zoa pressed, inquiringly.  
  
"Not until we are damn good and ready!" Cal exclaimed. "But right now, I think what we really need, is some rest. Try to sleep." Zoa nodded, and closed her eyes. Instinctively, Cal pulled Zoa close to her to share their body heat. Then, she too slipped into the deep, dark recess of sleep.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure you're prepared for this son? It is a big change, and may be too overwhelming for you." Goku pressed his son.  
  
"I am positive." Gohan grinded his teeth in determination. "I can do this Dad."  
  
Goku's eyes lit up with excitement and worry. "Alright son. Remember, use the pain of loss. The power comes in response to a need, not a desire. You have to create that need. Remember this, and you can do it." Goku looked uncertainly into the face of his son. He saw some doubt in Gohan's eyes. "This is serious son. If you are not up to this, don't do it."  
  
"I told you Dad! I can do this!" Gohan said, practically shouting at his father. Goku's face formed into a straight line as he charged up, with his aura of energy growing larger by the second. When it was a sufficient size, Goku slowly started floating up into the sky. Stopping, Goku muttered to himself, "I hope you are ready for this...son." Then he cupped his hands in the usual 'u' shape, and placed them to his side.  
  
"Ka... me... ha... meeee...." Energy started sparking from a ball that appeared in between the hands. Goku held it expertly and strained his eyes to read the expression on his son's face.  
  
Gohan shook with nervousness. What if he couldn't pull it off? What if he failed his father, his only parent? Who Goku hate him for it? Unsteadily, Gohan prepared himself for the attack.  
  
"HAAAAA!!!!!" Goku cried as he let go a huge kamehameha blast. It sped quickly to Gohan who readied himself and made a small barrier to stop it's progress. Gohan tried to clear his mind. He started crying inside about his mother, but the feeling was clouded with doubt and worry. With a scream, Gohan was hit with the full force of the beam as his shield disappeared. He felt the full force of his father's power in the strength of the energy beam. It blew him away, knocking him unconscious as he bounced a few times along the ground. The blast continued it's descent into the earth, creating quite a crater when it finally died down.  
  
Goku's heart leapt into his throat. "GOHAN!!" He screamed as he rushed to his son's side. Gohan's vacant stare made him feel hollow inside. Despair clawed at his soul and made him short of breath. He had already lost one loved one, and he wasn't about to lose another. He fumbled with the small package which held the valuable senzu beans. His hands shaking, he grasped one and tilted Gohan's head up. He slipped the small, hard bean into Gohan's mouth, and begged him to swallow.  
  
To his relief, Gohan swallowed the bean and regained his health. Life came back to his body, and his eyes blinked, as if pushing away darkness. "D-Dad?" He mumbled.  
  
"Gohan! Thank Kami! Are you alright?" Goku asked his son worriedly. He hugged him quickly, yet firmly.  
  
"I-I'm fine, I really am." Gohan mumbled standing up. "Just a little bruised is all." He said.  
  
"Gohan, I am so sorry I asked you to do this. What kind of dad can I be if I don't even look out for my own child's well-being? You will never have to go through something like this again." Surprising Goku, Gohan pushed Goku away so that he faced him.  
  
"Dad. I-I want to try it again." He said, looking evenly into his father's eyes.  
  
"YOU WHAT?" Goku cried. "I could have killed you! I was stupid, I admit it! You are just too young."  
  
"No Dad. Now that I have felt your power, I must have it. I must be able to protect my friends when they need help. The reason it didn't work before, was because I doubted myself. Now I don't. I am thinking clearer than ever before." Goku still looked unconvinced. "And besides, I am stronger than I was before. I almost died, so I became stronger. You have to know that."  
  
"But...but I can't risk losing you too!" Goku cried. He remembered the panic feeling he had gotten when Gohan was hit, and he was dead set against it once more. "No. I can't, I can't." Goku had started pacing now, thinking things over in his head.  
  
"Believe me Dad. I can take it this time. I am focussed. And you know that I have a great loss to feel pain." Goku quickly swung his head up and looked in to the face of his young son. "I have to do this Dad." The determined look on his son's face made Goku cave in.  
  
"If you are absolutely positively sure, that you can take it, we can try once more." Goku looked uneasily at his son.  
  
"Bring on the noise." Gohan exclaimed as he powered up and got ready. Goku also charged up, although a bit uneasily. He rose in the air and cupped his hands. As he prepared himself, he could see that his son was no longer uncertain of himself. He had a look of confidence on his face now and didn't look afraid. New reassurance replaced Goku's fear, and he once again believed that his son was a super saiyan at heart. Taking a deep breath, and hoping for the best, Goku started.  
  
"Ka...Me...Ha...Me," He started. Gohan cleared his mind and started producing his shield.  
  
"HAAAAAA!!!!!! Goku cried. The beam shot towards Gohan on the ground. This time, Gohan was ready for it. He received the beam in his shield and struggled to keep it alive.  
  
'I must do this!' he thought, his head whirling. 'I must do this for Kryillin, Dad, Mr. Piccolo, and most of all Mom.' He swam in his thoughts. Pictures from his childhood flashed in front of him. Remembering the many good times he had shared with his mother, he could hear his father's words echoing inside his head. His mother, was gone. She was gone. He had to say good bye. "G-good-bye ... mom." Swirls of color flashed before his eyes and power spilled forth from a hidden source somewhere deep inside him, seeming to come from his emotions themselves.  
  
Gohan underwent a magnificent transformation. His hair turned a bright blonde and his eyes turned turquoise. He put all of his frustration, despair and sadness into a return kamehameha. The power spilled forth from his overcharged body and quickly enveloped his father's own beam. His father dodged the beam just in time and it flew off into the space beyond.  
  
Goku looked with overwhelming pride down at his now super saiyan son. "Wow...my son is a super saiyan!" He said to himself. Quickly, he shot down from the sky. The instant he touched the earth, he sped to his son. "Well done Gohan! I am so very proud of you!" Goku exclaimed.  
  
He patted Gohan on the shoulder, realizing that Gohan hadn't come out of super saiyan yet. It could be overwhelming him, and that could do more damage that shooting a fatal kamehameha could ever do. "Gohan, listen to me. You have to calm down. Try to focus your energy!"  
  
Gohan felt the overwhelming power that now belonged to him and began to get scared. 'Oh no!' he thought. 'Sure I've got all of this power, now what do I do with it.' Following his father's instructions however, Gohan didn't have that hard of a time suppressing his power.  
  
As his power decreased, so did his energy. Struggling to stay standing, Gohan fainted from the sheer exhilaration of it all. Goku caught him before he hit the ground and smiled. Carrying him gently, he lifted off the ground and soared across their training field and back toward the house.  
  
  
  
"Wake up, sleepy head, wake up!" Zoa cried, kicking Cal playfully in the side. After rolling over once, Cal woke up and stopped herself.  
  
"Hey, what was that for?" She asked accusingly. She flipped herself into a handstand and twirled as she fell to face Zoa. Zoa was amazed for an instant. The flexibility of Cal's movements astounded her sometimes.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? You sleep like a log! I have been trying to wake you for ages!" Zoa exclaimed, walking up to her and poking her gently in the side and handing her a broom. "We have to clean this place up. The asteroid field that we went through tossed everything out of place and now this spaceship looks like a nuclear explosion occurred."  
  
Cal stood up straight, stretching. "Wait a minute, don't get ahead of yourself there!" She exclaimed. "SOMEONE has to check out the damage to the space craft, and I think I'm the perfect one for the job! Oh, and I uh, believe this belongs to you!" Cal smiled, shoving the broom to Zoa's hands and skipping off without giving Zoa a chance to retaliate.  
  
After she was gone, Zoa stomped her foot. "Some nerve. Getting up late, not helping out with the chores, and she didn't even notice the great breakfast I prepared for her!" she fumed. There in her other hand was a plate piled high with burnt eggs and toast. "I tell ya. I sure get taken for granted here!" She sighed, tossing the food into the garbage. "Well, better get started. This dump isn't gonna clean itself."  
  
[A/N: Poor poor Zoa. I'm so evil!!!! MWAHAHAHA!!!! But, she gets me back so well in the next chapter…it's scary…hey, do you want to find out what happens? Do you want to keep reading? Then REVIEW shimatta!!! 


	4. A Dream? Or a Prophecy?

[Author's Note: Hey!! Sorry for this extremally short chapter. Well it's not like you're giving me any FEEDBACK here!!! Please review if you read!!!]  
  
Disclaimer: We all know what this says, and I doubt anyone reads these anyway. They just look for that shining word, disclaimer, then skip right to the good stuff. Anyway, now to get it overwith. I don't own DBZ. Happy?  
  
"What happened? I felt such a tremendous force and--Gohan!" Goku looked up from his steamy coffee toward the commotion near the door. Grunting, Piccolo rushed into the room. "Gohan! What happened to Gohan?" Sweat drops formed on his worried green forehead as he reached the bed. Smiling, Goku stood up.  
  
"Relax Piccolo. He is just tired." Goku explained. Walking over to the bed, he looked at his son, pride radiating from him. "We had quite the training session."  
  
All of a sudden, Goku was pressed up against a wall, Piccolo at his throat. "You did this to him. Didn't you?" He shouted menacingly.  
  
"Ghhh ahh ahhhh!" gurgled Goku.  
  
"ANSWER ME!!!" he cried as he watched Goku turn weird shade of purple. Goku struggled to take in a breath, but Piccolo's grip was firm.  
  
"Ghhhh g-gooooo ahhhh" He gurgled once more, severely running out of air.  
  
"Knock-Knock!" came a cheery sound from the door. "What the . . . did I come at a bad time?" Karin called as he entered the room. Dropping Goku, Piccolo rushed over to Karin.  
  
"Karin! Oh, thank Kami! Have you got a senzu bean on you?"  
  
"Well, yah that's what I came here for." He glanced at the gasping form in the corner. "Goku called me here saying that he didn't have anymore and that Gohan needed one badly. Here."  
  
Grabbing the small brown pouch from the little white kitty, Piccolo turned around. "Why didn't you tell me?" He questioned Goku.  
  
Goku, still clutching his throat and gasping for air, stared incredibly at Piccolo. Then, turning a slight whiter shade than normal, he fainted.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe Cal did that to me." Zoa mumbled to herself as she scrubbed the hard metal floor. "I bet she's having the time of her life outside right now." She was getting angrier with every stroke of the brush. It didn't seem to be getting any shinier. Frustrated, she threw down the brush. "Screw this! I am going out there whether she wants me to or not!" Ginning slyly, she ran out of the room.  
  
  
  
"Oh, what a glorious night or. . . is it day?" Cal asked confusedly. She was dressed in a bright white space suit with lots of cool functions. Using her gravity boots, she walking along the surface of the large ship. In diameter, the ship was about two thousand square feet, so she had a lot of surface to cover. Shrugging, she mentally returned to the task at hand.  
  
  
  
"Won't Cal be surprised to see me up there!" Zoa said excitedly as she fastened her jump suit. "She will probably punish me, but she doesn't necessarily have to find out that I was out there!" The familiar glint of mischief danced in Zoa's eyes. "Watch out Universe. Zoa's got a plan!"  
  
[Author's Note: I know I know, it's very short. That's alright though, because I've got a LOT more chapters that I COULD put up, but I won't until I get more feedback! Come on people!!! I need to get some reviews!!! Click the magic button and tell me what you think!!!!] 


	5. Close call...very close

Author's note: hey hey hey!! Sup? I finally posted the fifth chapter. Yea, that's right. Not by popular demand either. It's not like YOU guys are supporting me. So now, I will just post for the pure fun of it all. So MEH *sticks tongue out at you mockingly* mwahahahahahaaa…  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I will say again, as I have a million zillion times before, kick ass Akira Toriyama owns DBZ. FUNimation probly owns some too, but I don't give a rats ass.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hee hee hee! This is so much fun!" Zoa skipped along the smooth metal siding of the space ship in a space suit identical to Calisto's. "I can't believe she tried to ditch me back there! Well, I'll show her once and for all, you can't ditch Zoa! Ha ha ha - oops!" In her carelessness, Zoa tripped over an odd looking rope. "Hmm, what is this doing here? Man, Cal really is careless when she looks over the ship. This obviously doesn't belong here. I guess I'll have to put it back." Zoa grunted as she unclasped the heavy rope and started back to the hatch of the spaceship. "Ugh, it's stuck! Man, Cal always has to leave the tough stuff to me!" She grabbed the rope and tugged it angrily.  
  
  
  
"Hm. Everything seems to be in order here. Man, this is fun...but I can't help but feel partially guilty. I guess I shouldn't have been so rough on Zoa back there. I should go talk to her- ugh! What the..." There was a sharp tug on Calisto's safety rope. "Now what the hell could that be? I guess all I can do is find——ahh!" she cried as the rope pulled her violently and she fell on her face.  
  
"Well isn't this just peachy..." Calisto's face was mushed uncomfortably against the glass of her heavy white helmet. To her astonishment, she immediately started to float. "Guh? What the hell? No!!" She checked the small computer system on her chest. It was completely ruined. "This can't be good! That computer system controlled my gravity boots, and..." Cal gulped fearfully. "...my air!!"  
  
She continually rose higher from the side of the ship without the gravity needed to keep her on it. Panic controlled Cal as she started her perilous climb up the rope, her one chance of survival. She climbed slowly up the long thick rope, which was hard to grip. She was floating high above the ship now, and with every stride she took, it seemed she got farther away and higher up than before.  
  
The shortened amount of oxygen began to take it's toll on Calisto's tiring body. Her energy dropped substantially, alongside all her hopes of survival. Finally, she gave up. She could hardly move she was so tired.  
  
"Lord?" She whispered. "Are you there Lord?" she sighed. "I know I am going to die. I want you to know, I am not afraid." She coughed once and sighed. "I will go calmly without a fight, if you do one thing for me. Please take care of ... ZOA!!" For the first time, Cal noticed a tiny white dot on the surface of the space ship. "It's her! I can't believe it!" With all the effort she could summon up, she tugged on the rope, her will to live growing stronger than the tiring loss of oxygen.  
  
  
  
"Man, this rope sure is hard to handle. And how long is this anyway? Oh well. Huh? What was that?" Zoa looked around confusedly. She could not see anything, but she was sure that there had been a tug at the rope. It was not a large yank, but a movement all the same.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of something white floating high above the ship. "And what in the blue hell could that be? Could it be...No!" Zoa's breath caught in her throat. "It couldn't be Cal, could it? Uh oh, I'm in trouble." Quickly, she grabbed the rope up in her hands and began to reel her floating companion towards her.  
  
As Cal came closer, Zoa noticed something. "Why isn't Cal climbing? She's not even trying to get here. Something's not right." She fumbled with the rope and freed one hand. Frantically, she switched on the radio connecting them. Very faint and very tired breath met her ears. "Cal? What's wrong? Are you ok?"  
  
".....help....."  
  
"Cal? .....Cal?!? Answer me! Please?" Silence. "CAL!!" Zoa gathered up the rope in a rush and began once again to lure her friend towards her. She tugged swiftly and smoothly on the rope which held her friend's life, using every ounce of power that flowed in her mighty saiyan veins.  
  
  
  
"Gee, Dad! For not being the best cook in the world, you sure did a good job on these brownies!" Gohan smiled, placing the baked good to his lips and taking another bite. Goku, who was standing over the stove wearing a light blue apron over his usual training clothes, smiled proudly at the compliment.  
  
"Thanks son! I really think I am improving!" Goku slipped the apron off and folded it neatly. Then, he carelessly threw it into a drawer.  
  
"Mm! You sure are! Where did you get the recipe?" Gohan inquired as he shoved another brownie into his mouth.  
  
"Mr. Popo. He has lots of great recipes!" Goku stood back shocked as Gohan's eyes widened and he spit the brownie out. Bits of brownie showered the floor and the table. "Now that was uncalled for!"  
  
"Mr. Popo gave you this recipe? Un-believable! I'm surprised they aren't burnt and hard as hockey pucks! He isn't the greatest chef you know." Goku gave Gohan a stern look. "I'm sorry for spitting it out though dad. I'll help you clean it up."  
  
They silently swept up the remains of Gohan's brownie. It wasn't until they were putting it in the garbage can, that Gohan broke the silence. "But seriously Dad, they are really good!"  
  
That famous smile crept back on Goku's face. "You think so?"  
  
"Well ya! I mean, they could have used more sugar, a bit less salt, some vanilla..." Gohan joked.  
  
"I'll vanilla you!" Goku leapt at his son but Gohan squirmed out of the way. They chased each other around the house, laughing hysterically. Finally, Goku had to give up. "Ok, ok! You win!" He breathed heavily as he fell on the chesterfield. "I'm getting too old for this kind of thing!"  
  
Gohan sprang lightly off his feet, did a small flip and landed gently beside his father. "No you aren't dad, I'm just faster than I was a week ago. Especially with me being a super saiyan now!"  
  
Goku smiled. "Thanks son."  
  
  
  
"Cal...Cal...oh my God Cal!" Zoa loomed recklessly over her limp friend. Tears sped down her cheeks at an incredible speed. Her hands shook as she tried desperately to revive Cal. "How could I have been so stupid? I should have known that the rope was there for a reason! You wouldn't overlook a thing like that. Oh gosh Cal, please don't leave me! I don't know what I'd do without you! I need you here beside me!" Zoa's voice shook as she searched for a pulse.  
  
She couldn't find one. "No. No, that can't be. No! You can't be gone! Cal!" Zoa collapsed to her knees on the hard cold metal floor, clutching her friend's hand. "Wake up Cal, wake up! You have to wake up Cal, you just have to! Cal..."  
  
"Uh...." Zoa jumped as Calisto moved gently. Slowly her eyes fluttered open. "Z-Zo?" She placed a shaking hand on her forehead.  
  
Such a mixture of emotions flooded Zoa that she broke down. She instantly wrapped her arms around Cal and hugged her fiercely. She cried huge tears which made Cal's shirt damp in a few short seconds.  
  
"Easy. Easy, it's ok. I'm here, thanks to you." Cal patted Zoa's hair with affection and hugged her back.  
  
Finally, Zoa pulled back and with a smile on her face. "Oh thank-god you're ok Cal! I don't know what I would have done if you had died out there! I was so scared when I couldn't find a pulse-."  
  
"Where did you check for my pulse?" Cal interrupted, then chuckled as Zoa demonstrated her actions on Cal's hand. "That's not how to check for a pulse, you goof! It's like this!" Cal corrected Zoa's error on her own hand.  
  
"Oh....Thank goodness I was wrong though!" Zoa exclaimed. All of a sudden, she felt about ready to faint. Hauling Cal in was no easy task, and had done a number on her energy.  
  
"Hm." Cal observed as she noticed Zoa rocking uneasily on her feet. "It looks as though we both need a rest. Come on, let's go to bed." Still clutching each other, they walked silently down the hall leading to their bedrooms overcome with emotion.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Well I hope you enjoyed that. Stupid people. If you want more TELL me. Please? I mean, I need support. SO GIVE ME SOME DAMN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. ....Who's there?....

[Author's Note: Well here it is!! The SIXTH PART of A Different Story!! Not that anyone ever reads it anyway. Sometimes, I can't figure out why I even put this up here in the first place. All I want is for someone else to read my work and tell me how it is!! ( And so far, the only people to do that are people I have asked to read AND review it. Well, if that's what it takes, I personally ask YOU to review it! It would mean SOO much to me if you did!!! You have no idea…]  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of it's affiliates. Man, these get stupid and boring to write. I mean, we should just be able to write DISCLAIMER, because everyone knows what the hell they say!!  
  
  
  
"Alright son, let's try out this newly acquired power of yours." Goku exclaimed, clenching his fists in anticipation. He and Gohan were standing in their training field. Goku was anxious to see what his son could do, so he took him training after giving him only half a day to rest from his great transformation.  
  
"You got it Dad!! HaaaaaaaAAAAAAGH!!!!!" Gohan cried. A golden aura flashed around him and swirled, dancing around Gohan's small body. His hair turned a bright blonde and stood on end. His eyes flashed a bright teal green and his veins stood out on this forehead. Soon, he was fully transformed.  
  
"Yes! That's it son! Now, come at me with everything you've got!" Goku smiled and got into position, crouching in his usual defensive stance.  
  
"B-but Dad, I could hurt you!" Gohan's worried super saiyan eyes looked into his fathers.  
  
"No sweat son! Don't worry! Here, if this will make you feel better..." Goku powered up, and suddenly a matching golden aura surrounded him. Once his super saiyan transformation was complete, he looked smiling at his son. "This ease your fears?"  
  
Gohan smiled his toothy grin. "Uh huh!" Then, he clenched his pearly whites and turned his lip up in a playful smirk. Then, he flew at his father with everything he had. He saw his father's eyes widen and a shocked look spread over his face. He managed to dodge his son's punch and Gohan groaned as he missed his target.  
  
"Woah!!" Goku cried, just narrowly evading the attack. 'Holy Shit!! Gohan's speed and power just tripled!!' he thought, evading another punch to his face. 'I can handle it, but I wasn't prepared for such an improvement.' His senses were knocked sharply back to him as Gohan tripped him, making him fall flat on his face. He groaned and looked up at his son.  
  
"Ha ha ha! Got you Dad!!" Gohan's proud, excited face smirked at his father, lying face first in the dust. Goku back flipped twice and landed lightly on his booted feet.  
  
"Lucky shot! But a good one!" Goku said, setting himself up once again in his fighting stance. Gohan charged again, but this time he had seen what his son could do and evaded him easily. He wasn't going to end up face down in the dust again!  
  
  
  
The wonderful smell of waffles awoke Zoa. She blinked her eyes once or twice, breathing deep and catching the aroma of their breakfast. "Mmmmm!" She exclaimed and licked her lips. Hopping out of bed, she skipped down the hallway.  
  
Once in the kitchen, the smell of baking waffles was overpowering. Cal had heard the soft padding of footsteps running down the hallway, and turned to see Zoa standing in the doorway, an intensely hungry look in her eyes. "Hey sleepy head. Want something to eat?" She said, knowing it was a stupid question.  
  
"Ohh yeah Cal!! I am so hungry! And gosh, it smells so good!" Zoa smiled and plopped down on a plush chair at the table, and picked up her fork and knife. "When can we eat?" She asked eagerly, licking her lips in anticipation.  
  
"Right now!" Cal exclaimed, placing a heaping plate of waffles in front of Zoa who poured half a bottle of syrup over them. Cal smiled and turned to grab her own plate.  
  
She was shocked to see Zoa waving her empty plate in her face asking for more when she turned around again. "My goodness Zoa. You really were hungry, weren't you?" She asked, dishing out more waffles.  
  
"What can I say? I just love to eat!" Zoa said, stuffing her face eagerly, downing the waffles quickly. Cal shook her head. It was hard to believe that she was in space and was going to remain there for months with this child whom she had learned to love.  
  
Zoa's voice broke her thoughts. "Aren't you hungry?" Cal snapped back to reality and nodded her head smiling. Then, following Zoa's lead, she dug into the huge pile of pancakes as well. Sounds of their eating echoed through the halls as they relished their breakfast.  
  
  
  
Gohan kneeled on the ground clenching his fists in the dirt. Dusty sweat str4eamed down his face and his chest heaved in and out with every breath. Goku smiled and walked over to him, kneeling beside him. "Hey, had enough for today?"  
  
Gohan looked up at him, one eye half closed from weariness. A small smile spread on his face. With a grunt, he ground his teeth. His hair lost it's golden glow and his eyes returned to their former black color. Goku smiled back and went out of super saiyan too. "Here you go Gohan, I'll give you a lift home." Goku picked his son up and wrapped his arms around his waist. Then lifted gently off the ground and sped towards their small home.  
  
When the arrived, Goku turned to his son. He was surprised to see that Gohan had fallen asleep. He smiled and chuckled a bit. Goku carried his son gently to his room, set him down on his bed, covered him up and kissed his forehead. As he was leaving the room, he paused. He glanced at his son's form in the bed. "I'm so proud of you Gohan." He said in a whisper, then turned to leave.  
  
"Thank you Dad. For everything." A breathy whisper replied. Goku smiled to himself and continued out the door, shutting it softly and quietly behind him. Sighing, Gohan slipped back into his previous state of sub-consciousness, letting the blackness of sleep wash over his tired young body.  
  
  
  
Cal smirked, watching her young companion on the floor of the large gravitated training room doing stretches on the floor. "What are you up to squirt?" She asked, walking into the room. Zoa looked up from her stretches momentarily and grunted a reply.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" She continued her exercise.  
  
"Can I join you?" Cal asked. "I wanna see what you can do."  
  
"Alright, if you want." Zoa smirked as she watched her friend join her on the floor. "I'll be careful not to kick your ass too badly."  
  
Cal laughed mockingly in the face of the young saiyan causing her to clench her fists. "Like you could take me! That's so funny! I could beat you without lifting a finger!"  
  
Zoa leapt up, her lip curled in a half smirk, half frown. "Just bring it Cal!!"  
  
"Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Cal said excitedly. "Feed off your anger. Consume it. Let it fuel your power." She positioned herself quickly in a defensive pose.  
  
Zoa felt power welling up inside her, which was quickly followed by a golden aura which playfully danced about her body. She yelled out as she powered up.  
  
Cal smiled. "That's it! Now come at me! With everything you've got!" Zoa gritted her teeth and leapt at Cal with an outstretched arm.  
  
Suddenly, the ship shook with a violent force. Surprised, Cal and Zoa lost their balance. They tumbled to the floor, as warning sirens started howling. Immediately, they were back on their feet.  
  
"Cal! What's going on?" Zoa cried out as another violent blast shook the ship. Cal's mind raced as she thought up plausible causes. Her mind drew a blank. All she knew, was that she had to find out. Fast.  
  
"Come on!" She cried and burst out of the room, Zoa running behind her. They sped down the hallway, screaming when the ship shook again, more violently then before and threw them to the wall. Cal let out a startled yell as the lights wavered, casting eerie shadows all around them.  
  
"Cal, I'm scared." Zoa trembled and grabbed Cal's hand as she continued down the hallway again.  
  
"It's alright. Just hurry..." Cal cried back to the troubled young saiyan. She breathed a sigh as she neared the cockpit, but the relief was short lived as she reached the door.  
  
  
  
Gohan yawned and stretched his small hands to the sky. He sat up in his bed stiffly and opened his eyes. He blinked once, twice for the brightness of the room blinded him shortly. He slowly dragged himself out of bed and struggled into some training gi. His thoughts tumbled over the dream he had last night. He had dreamt of that mysterious man again, though this time, he had seemed a bit clearer and more real. Gohan had felt he could have touched the mysterious messenger this time. If only he could figure out who it was...  
  
Suddenly, the door swung open and Goku's head popped in. He looked to his son grinning from ear to ear in the famous Son smile. "Morning son! How did you sleep?" One look at his son's groggy figure and he could tell. "Not well huh?"  
  
"It's not that it's..." Gohan contemplated telling his father of his dreams. Goku saw the look on Gohan's face as he fought with his inner self, and concern welled in his eyes.  
  
"Is anything wrong son?" He asked.  
  
"No. Everything's fine Dad." Goku looked unconvinced as he studied his son's downcast face.  
  
"Alright then." His face brightened. "Come down to dinner. Piccolo came for breakfast and he is waiting for you to come down and say hi!" Gohan's face instantly brightened as he heard the name of his friend.  
  
"I'll be right down Dad!" Gohan said grinning from ear to ear. His father smiled and left, shutting the door behind him.  
  
  
  
Cal gasped and clenched her hands into fists. Her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat as she looked into the room. The room was practically destroyed. Wires and poles stuck out of weird places and the two cockpit chairs were bent and dislocated from the floor. Cal's jaw dropped as she walked into the room and put her hands to her head. She shook her head in disbelief and turned to see her young companion crying in the doorway. She made a move to comfort her, but stopped. Something didn't feel right. Something was in the room.  
  
  
  
[Author's Note: Ooooohhh! What's in the room? I dunno…but review if you want me to continue!!! Please?] 


End file.
